


Not A Lie

by mochipii



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Lisa Yadomaru (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: ## OK, this time is a songfic. The song is actually the first ending song of ChromeShelled Legios, called, Yasashii Uso. Somehow I feel this song match the feeling ofShunsui and Nanao in this story. As usual, the song Yasashii Uso and BLEACH isNOT MINE! ##
Relationships: Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> ## OK, this time is a songfic. The song is actually the first ending song of Chrome  
> Shelled Legios, called, Yasashii Uso. Somehow I feel this song match the feeling of  
> Shunsui and Nanao in this story. As usual, the song Yasashii Uso and BLEACH is  
> NOT MINE! ##

**_kioku no hate ni sagashiteita risou no miraizu_**  
 ** _nanika ga kowakute wakaranakute hitori de furuete_**  
 _I searched for the ideal map ofthe future within the boundaries of my memory_  
 _Something is frightening, but I don't know what and I tremble alone_  
Lisa has left, left them and they’re lost.  
After decades she finally accept the fact that she might never ever see her again. Feeling  
lost for decades made her feeling numb. She doesn’t feel anything anymore and focused her  
entire life to her career on the Eighth Division. After discovering that she had quite a talent in  
Kidou practice, she practiced hard every day until her ability made her the new Lieutenant of  
the Eighth Division.  
It doesn’t take that long for him to accept the fact. After hundreds of years of existing with  
Lisa, knowing her nature, he always knew that this would happen someday. It’s just a matter  
of time. He felt empty after she left and had refused numeral times Captain Commander  
Yamamoto appointed a new Lieutenant for his Division. He doesn’t feel the need for a new  
Lieutenant. His reason was, all of the paperwork and report have always been submitted on  
time by his other seated officers. Until that time **_she_** was appointed as **_his_** Lieutenant.

  
**_anata ga miezu ni itsumo aisowaratte_ ** **_kimi no ude no naka dakareteita_**  
 _Being unable to see you, I faked a smile_  
 _You embraced me in your arms_  
Having excepted the fact that Lisa would never come back to her doesn’t made her forget  
about her. On the first day of every month she unknowingly have that face. The face that he  
knows really well. The face of sadness, confusion and disappointment that she had, after he  
told her decades ago that Lisa won’t be able to read for her that night because she was “out”  
on a mission.

  
That day, he asked her if she’s alright. Nanao smiled, nod and back facing the papers on her  
desk. She rarely smile, he loved seeing her smile but not that kind of sad smile. So, before he left  
the office that afternoon, he gave her a quick hug, pat her in the head and wish her a  
pleasant night.

  
**_sameteiku you ni koi o shite_**  
 ** _yume no naka made tsureteite_**  
 _I fell in love as if awakening_  
 _You took me into your dream_  
He doesn’t remember when it started. This attraction to her, at first it was only for fun when  
people talk about how he finally give in to Yama-Jii’s order to exept a new Lieutenant and tell  
them that because finally this time Yama-Jii gave him a beautiful female Lieutenant. Soon,  
the daily love declaration in public and calling her with pet names started.

  
She didn’t know why she did it. Crying in public like that. But she did when she was told that  
he was in a life threatening condition after an attacked by, from the evidence in the scene,  
Hyourinmaru. She stayed outside the OR, crying, praying, wishing that he would be alright.  
And one day, they started to appear on each other’s dreams and they don’t know how to  
stop it.

  
**_itsudatte kimi wa itsudatte kimi wa_**  
 ** _itsudatte boku ni yasashii uso tsuita_**  
 _You always, you always_  
 _you always told me kind lies_  
She asked him if he’s not tired of declaring his love for her constantly and get rejected every  
time. She told him that just because he said it every day, doesn’t make it any truer. She  
would just ignore him, knowing his character and reputation. Never took it personal and just  
usually tell people to ignore him because he is insane or his brain is already permanently  
damaged by the amount of alcohol he’s had all his life.  
Finally she’s had enough. She’s really annoyed. She screams at him, telling him to shut up  
with all the nonsense and that sweet kind lies.

  
**_nanimo iwazu ni tomadowaseteita wake sono wake wa_**  
 ** _boku ga katte ni kowagatteita futari no chikai sa_**  
 _Without saying anything, the reason why I was confused by you_  
 _That reason was our vow that I had started to fear_  
He’s quite shocked to see her reaction. Unaccustomed with such a reaction from a female,  
she would be the only female that ever said that to him. That ever rejected him.

  
**_dakishimerarezu ni itsumo aisowaratte_**  
 ** _kienai yoru o mezashiteita_**  
 _Being unable to be embraced by you, I faked a smile_  
 _I wanted a night that would never disappear_  
He wanted her to realize that even though he admires her strength she’s always allowed to  
be vulnerable. He wanted her to know that she can lean on him, hold on to him, come to him  
for protection if she ever needed one. Anytime. But he keeps it to himself. He can only smile  
watching her from a distance .Knowing her strength will protect her when she’s out on a  
mission and it will bring her back to him.

  
**_sameteiku yo ni koi o shite_**  
 ** _yume no naka made tsureteitte_**  
 _I fell in love as if awakening_  
 _You took me into your dream_  
She realized that she does have feelings for him. She loves having him in her life. She loves  
being around him. She cares for him a lot. But her brain and logic thinking keeps telling her  
that she cannot respond to his romantic advances. She should keep their relationship formal,  
as Captain and Lieutenant.  
She always followed her brain and logic thinking all her life.

  
**_itsudatte kimi wa itsudatte kimi wa_**  
 ** _itsudatte boku o yasashiku kizutsuketa_**  
 _You always, you always_  
 _you always kindly hurt me_  
He felt so desperate sometimes, not knowing what else to do to made her believe that his  
feelings for her were true. She never knew how much her constant rejection hurt him.

  
**_mienai kimochi itsumo aisowaratte_**  
 ** _kienai yoru o mezashiteita..._**  
 _With feelings that could not be seen, I faked a smile_  
 _I wanted a night that would never disappear_  
On Matsumoto Rangiku’s birthday party, she can only smile when Rangiku asked her about  
their relationship. She insists that theirs were a professional ones, that she only cared and  
respected him as her Captain. Nothing more, nothing less.

They walked together back from the party that night and having a nice conversation without  
him saying anything about his love for her. She enjoyed that conversation and really  
surprised that he can be such a pleasant company. The talk was so pleasant that they  
secretly regret that they already arrived on the Eighth ground and have to part ways to go to  
their own quarters.

  
**_sameteiku yo ni koi o shite_**  
 ** _yume no naka made tsureteitte_**  
 _I fell in love as if awakening_  
 _You took me into your dream_  
That night, after they retired to their own quarters, their conversation from earlier walk  
continues in their dreams.

  
**_itsudatte kimi wa itsudatte kimi wa_**  
 ** _itsudatte boku ni yasashii uso tsuita_**  
 ** _toki ga tatsu hodo tooku naru futari no kyori wa uta ni natte_**  
 ** _matteiru nda zutto matteiru nda_**  
 _You always, you always_  
 _you always told me kind lies_  
 _As time passes, the growing distance between us turns into song_  
 _I'll be waiting, I'll always be waiting_  
Her brain and logic keeps telling her that his words are nothing but sweet and kind lies that  
he shares with other women and she would be a fool to be one of those women. Her brain  
and logic made her creates a growing safe distance from him.  


He decided that he’s not giving up. He will wait for her.

  
**_ano toki futari miteta nagareboshi_**  
 _For the shooting star that we saw together back then_  
It was on her birthday. He held a surprise birthday party for her on the mess hall of the  
Eighth. During the event, knowing how introverted she is, he had anticipated her sneaking  
out quietly through the hall’s service door.

  
He followed her until they reached the big Sakura tree on the Division’s ground. As  
expected, she said that she went out to get some fresh air. She told him to just go back  
inside when it appeared. A bright shooting star. She commented the appearance with a  
small gasped and a big smile to the night sky, so was he. Little did they know, they secretly  
made a wish in their heart.

  
**Shunsui** : _Nanao-chan_ , _I wish you will know someday that my words w_ _eren’t_ _just a kind lies_  
 _as you once accused me of._ _I’ll wait_ _forever until you realized that and I will be there when_  
 _you did._  
 **Nanao** _: I know your words weren’t a lie Captain, but I’m not capable of having the same_  
 _feeling for you. At least, not at the moment. I could only wish that_ _you’re willing to wait,_  
 _please, please, please wait for me until I can love you back._

  
THE END   



End file.
